1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-band mobile telecommunications station for use in a multiple network environment, for example an environment in which there is a network of terrestrial base stations and another network of orbiting satellite stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile station needs to be able to establish when it is in the coverage zone of any terrestrial base station or orbiting satellite station, but the operations required to enable the mobile station to search for such stations are power consuming.